My Everything
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: Lydecker kidnaps Logan. Who will save him? Will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dark Angel nor the characters. If I did, then Max and Joshua would've found father. Max and Logan would be together, married, with a kid.

Logan was getting ready to go meet with Matt Sung on his latest Eyes Only mission about Manticore. So, he grabbed his keys and walked out of his penthouse apartment and he rode down to the main floor in the elevator. He didn't need the exoskeleton anymore, he was only going a few blocks away to his and Matt's usual meeting spot. He had known that there was another Manticore sight after helping Max and the other X5's taking it down 4 years ago. He didn't tell Max about it because he didn't want her to worry like she always does.

_Max, _Logan sighed. Everything between them has changed in the last 4 years. It was very hard during the virus not to touch or hold her when she needed comforting. When he had learned that Max had found a cure for the virus while in Terminal City, she had set out to go find this doctor and went go see if the cure would work. She was gone for about 2 weeks which made Logan worry because he thought Lydecker or Ames White had gotten to her.

Now, they were together and soon after finding a cure they had a beautiful baby girl named Nikki. She had Max's brown hair and Logan's blue eyes. She was only 3 and her transgenic abilities were still developing. The day she was born, she had Logan wrapped around her little finger.

Logan walked into the coffee shop and saw Matt sitting at a table in the near back so no one could hear them talk about Eyes Only. He had enough enemies and he didn't need to make more of them. He ordered himself some coffee and he walked up to the table, sitting down across from Matt.

"Hey Matt. What do you have for Eyes Only?"

Matt and Logan have been friends since after Logan and his ex-wife, Valerie split. Whatever Logan needed for Eyes Only, Matt would make sure he would get files on whoever Logan was trying to put away for life. They didn't really hang out much but when they did, they either talked about Eyes Only or about him and Max.

"Well first of all, I am a Sergeant now. I just got promoted last week." Matt said as he took a sip of his coffee

"That's great man. Congratulations. I guess I can't call you for any detective work anymore can I?" Logan said as the waitress brought him his coffee

"No I'm afraid not… I'm joking man. You can always call me. I may be busier now but I'll help Eyes Only in way I can. So, how are Max and Nikki?"

"They're good. In a few weeks, Nikki will be 4. Can you believe it? It seems just yesterday I was holding her in my arms for the first time. They grow up too fast. Max is… perfect." Logan sighed as he took a drink of his coffee "I mean, how did I get so lucky? I don't even know what I did to deserve her or Nikki."

Matt nods "I know what you mean. My son will be 12 in just a few months. Time really does fly by. Maybe it was Gods way of telling you to slow down and take a break from Eyes Only and focus on settling down."

"Yeah maybe. I guess Peter and Bling were right. Since Eyes Only started, I haven't thought about that aspect of my life. When I met Max, I didn't care who she was or what she was. She was way more than a cat burglar to me. Now that I and Max are together and we have a kid, I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"Sounds like you found the right one this time." Matt smiles and drinks his coffee

Logan and Matt talk about the information Matt has found on the new Manticore and where it is since the original one was burned down 4 years ago. An hour later, they said bye and Logan decided to walk back to his penthouse apartment and to the woman and kid he loves.

Unaware to his surroundings, there were 2 men hiding behind a car and an ally, not looking where he was going in particular; the 2 men grabbed him and put him in a military style vehicle and they drove away.

Max and Nikki were in the kitchen, making Logan's famous culinary miracle; chicken with garlic. Luckily the chicken was already dead or she would've had to kill the chicken in front of her daughter.

_Logan_, Max sighed. Everything has changed between them since she had found the cure for the virus. Shortly after the virus, Max had confessed to Logan about dating Alec and that she was only trying to push him away. Truth is, Logan was right. Being away from him is worse. After being cured from the virus, she didn't go straight to Logan's like the last time. Instead, she went up to the Space Needle and just sat there looking over the city.

"Mommy?" Nikki said as she was helping her make dinner

"Yeah sweetie?" Max looks at her from checking on the chicken

"Tell me a story."

"Okay. Which one?"

"The one where you and daddy met." Nikki giggled

"But you've heard it like a million times." Max smiled as she leaned against the counter next to the stove

"Please mommy." Nikki gave Max the 'puppy dog' look

Max shook her head and sighed. How could she deny this girl when she has Logan's blue eyes.

"Okay I will tell it again."

"Yay!" Nikki clapped her hands and giggled

"It was 5 years ago…" Max smiled as she began to tell the story on how her and Logan had met "anyway, I was across the street delivering mall when I used my enhanced eye sight to look into your father's window and I saw a statue. So later that night, I broke into your father's apartment to steal the statue. Your father caught me and then I escaped by jumping out the window. The next day at Crash, your father walked up to me and wanted to talk. Later that day, he found out I was a transgenic."

"Did you and my father start dating right away?" Nikki asked as she handed Max the garlic

"No…" Max sighed as she put the garlic in with the chicken "It was never the right time and it was completed."

After she said that, her transgenic senses came on as she felt as if someone else was in the room besides her and Nikki. Turning around, she was greeted by her brother; Zack also known as X5599.

"Hey Zack, what are you doing here? Are you and the others in trouble or something?"

"Lydecker and his men got Logan. We got to go. Now" Zack said quickly standing in the doorway of the kitchen

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

"What? He was just in a meeting with Matt. Plus I thought we took down Manticore 4 years ago. So, how could Lydecker get him?" Max said as she was getting a little mad

"Well apparently after we took down Manticore, Lydecker and his men took over an abandon building and transformed it into a new and better one. Now he has guards surrounding the place so we'll have to get quick." Zack said

"Well isn't this just great! He thinks he can just ruin our lives. I'll be right back" said Max as she turned off the stove and walked quickly into her and Logan's bedroom to change into her cat suit

Within 2 minutes, she comes back and looks at Nikki

"Okay sweetie, we'll have to take you to your aunt Cindy's while me and your uncle Zack go save your daddy."

She picks Nikki up as she started crying

"Will daddy be okay?" Nikki said looking at her mother

"I hope so sweetie. If not, I'll kick Lydecker so hard he won't know what hit him." Max said as they left the apartment

Arriving at OC's apartment, she just walked right in.

"Hey boo. What's up?" OC said as she walked into the kitchen

"I have no time to talk. Lydecker and his men got Logan. I have to go save him. Could you watch Nikki for a while?" Max said setting Nikki down

"Sure boo. Go save hot boy." OC said as she looked at Max and then at Nikki "me and you are going to have lots of fun."

"Alright thanks." Max said as she looked at Nikki "I'll make sure your daddy gets home safe okay?" She then hugged her daughter and left OC's to go meet Zack

Nikki nodded and watched her mother leave to go save her daddy then looked at OC.

"So, what now?"

"How about we make some popcorn and watch a movie? I'll let you pick it out." OC smiled at the almost 4 year old

Nikki just shrugged and followed OC into the small kitchen to make the popcorn and then they went into the living room to pick out a movie to watch.

Max and Zack got into Manticore without any trouble. They took out 2 guards for each of them and then they snuck in behind walls and took out 2 more guards. Max and Zack pecked in each room to see where Lydecker was. He was in his office talking to an X5 about Max's whereabouts. Max told Zack to keep an eye on him while she went to go find out where Lydecker was keeping Logan.

Walking into the next room, Max sees Logan in a tank that Tinga was in. She gasps.

"Logan!" Max cried and ran over to the tank and she throw something at the glass causing it to break, water goes everywhere.

Logan was floating lifeless in the tank then he falls out with the water as it was gushing out. Max catches him and then she sits down, holding him.

"This is all my fault." Max said as her tears fall freely

Logan lies still in Max's arms, his skin drained of color and his lips were blue. Max keeps holding him trying to transfer her body heat to him; she kisses his lips lightly. Lydecker then appears.

"It's no use 452, he's dead." He then crouches down checking Logan's pulse "He has no pulse."

Max glares at him "you son of a bitch!"

She lays Logan down gently and then she attacks Lydecker.

Lydecker orders his men to pull her off, they cuff her and pulled her away.

Max tries to fight them before they cuff her then she kicks them very hard and uses her legs to get them in a choke hold like a snake does.

"You will pay for this! I bet you killed your wife"

"No I didn't! Renfo did."

"Uh huh! Sure she did. You love killing everyone I love!"

Once the men passed out from the choke hold, she grabs the key and then uncuffs herself; getting into a fight position.

"It's true, ask Matt Sung! Renfo was all about power, she killed my wife because she knew it would get to me, I gave the job up and she took over."

"Well she's dead now! You doubled crossed me. Again! When will you ever learn!?"

Max sighed then looked at Logan's lifeless body

"There's no way to help him… is there?" She swallowed hard

Lydecker sighed "Maybe, Manticore technology was able to bring you back after you were shot, but we've never used it on a human being… not to bring them back anyhow, if we implanted Logan with our technology he'll have the ability to regenerate as you and your siblings can… amongst other abilities, he'll be a transgenic… but it's risky, as I've said before, its never been done before."

Max closed her eyes for a moment

"If you say you care about 'us kids' then… do it. How much time do we have?" She reopened her eyes and then looked straight at him

Lydecker looked at his watch "12 hours… after that, the damage will be irreversible." He then ordered some doctors and they move Logan to a procedure room "you do understand the consequences of him being a transgenic like you and your daughter."

Max nods, sighing "Yes… but the thought of never seeing him again is making me wish I was dead. I mean, he's the one who helped me find my brothers and sisters. He's my world… my everything."

Lydecker stares at her

"You love him don't you? … I haven't seen that look since my late wife."

"Yes." She smiles softly "If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I'd be. I mean, I don't know how or when it happened." Her eyes showed love

"I saw it in your eyes that night we infiltrated Manticore… the night you were shot, it was then I saw it in his eyes too, pure love."

"I know. I was about to tell him I loved him then I died before I could say it. If it wasn't for Zack, then I'd probably still be dead."

"It's reassuring to know you're all looking out after each other."

"We're family. It's what we do. We look out for each other no matter what."

Lydecker nods slightly

"He'll be okay 452, I'll make sure of it."

"Good. If not, then I'll have to kick your ass." She sighs "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, the best thing you can do is go and be with your daughter, I'll contact you when the op is over, the op will be over an hour."

Max bit her lip, still not trusting him.

"Okay."

The doctors start the procedure. Max goes home and spends some time with her daughter then they both fall asleep. She had the phone on the nightstand just in case something went wrong. Once the procedure was over, Logan rested while Lydecker called Max, as she was asleep there was no answer and so he left a message. Logan recovered in the night and then let him go. Once at home, he snuck in and laid on the couch, then he fell asleep.

In the morning, Max listens to the message as she got up and headed out into the kitchen. She didn't see Logan sitting at his computer with his back to whoever walked in. Nikki, their daughter, heard the message and sat straight up wide awake. Logan stood up and quietly walked in behind Max, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and puts a hand over her mouth, spinning her and kisses her deeply to keep her quiet. Max jumps slightly then relaxes once she realizes its Logan and she melts into the kiss, moaning softly.

Nikki walks in rubbing her eyes, not seeing her father.

"Is daddy home yet?"

Logan turns to her and smiled. "Hey princess"

Nikki rubbed her eyes again "I'm hearing things mommy."

Max smiled "No you're not. Daddy's home."

Nikki widened her eyes and she ran to hug Logan's legs. He lifted her up into his arms and hugged her. Max smiled.

"Great to have you back honey"

Nikki smiles big "it's awesome!"

"thanks, both of you" Logan said, putting Nikki down

"How are you feeling?"

Nikki scrunched up her nose, giggling "I bet he feels different."

"It does."

"I hope you're not mad at me." Max smiles softly

Nikki continued to giggle "Different good or different bad?"

"I'm not mad, you did what you had to, I just need to get use to this."

Max nods

"I told Lydecker how much you meant to me and I wish I was dead if I couldn't see you again. He saw it in our eyes that night we took out Manticore."

Nikki giggled more

Should I continue or end it here?


	3. Chapter 3

Max looks at Nikki

"What are you giggling about?"

Logan suddenly senses something and puts his hand out to silence Nikki then uses his enhanced sight to scan the rooftops out the window. He sighs to Max

"We have company."

Nikki crosses her eyes, looking at Logan's hand then points outside at a rooftop.

"Someone's present."

"Nikki go to your room. Now!" Logan whispered

Nikki ran to her room only to go straight to the window, looking around.

"Who is it babe?" Ask Max as she came up beside him

"Manticore soldiers…" Logan said scanning the streets with vision "NIKKI stay away from the windows. Just hide!" He yelled

Nikki froze then hid in the smallest place possible. Max makes sure Nikki hides then she looks at Logan.

"Let's go."

Logan looks back at her "We'll have to work our way up and take out as many as we can, they're dropping from helicopters, we have to think of a way to take the copters out, then deal with Manticore. Nikki, stay where you are don't move, you'll be safe there, we promise."

"Please be careful." Nikki said, nodding

"We will."

They head to the staircase up to the roof where several men flooding in, Logan grabs Max by the waist and jumps high onto the last set of stairs, flips two of them over the railing and takes their guns, handing Max one, then runs out onto the roof, immediately taking cover.

Nikki closed her eyes, a bit scared and worried.

Max helps Logan take them out then looks at the gun for a moment then takes it anyway "I don't do guns..." goes to the other side

"We need some way to take out those choppers Maxie" Logan said then he runs at three guys on the roof and takes them out in seconds, then fires at the first chopper.

Max watches then starts shooting at the chopper "we need to hit the motor and the blades" keep shooting as the chopper moves

Nikki shakes her head and runs to the window, only her eyes would be able to be seen. She looked around at everything going on.

Logan fires too at the blades jamming them

Max fires at the other two blades then she works on shooting to the motor. After 4 tries, she hits it causing it to crash into a building.

"Nice babe" Logan winked as they proceed to do the same with the other, causing it to blow and crash to the ground.

Nikki continued watching

They get the other one down. Max looks over at him "thanks" she winks back "now kicking ass I don't have a problem with."

He smirked and kissed her

Max kisses him back deeply "let's go" she smirks

Nikki got super bored and forgot about everything. She ran down to the door and opened it.

They headed back and bumped into Nikki "i thought we told you to stay hidden"

"It got boring." She looked at him. "I can't sit still hiding forever."

Max smiles "She's just like her mommy" walks into the kitchen "I don't know what about you two but I'm starving."

Nikki shrugged. "A bit."

"I'm starving too."

Max smiles "think you can whip up one of your culinary miracles?"

"Ah sure, a Cale culinary delight coming right up" walks into the kitchen and sets the oven, then prepares his famous chicken recipe "Niks, help your mom set the table."

Nikki nods and goes to start setting the table.

Max giggles then set the table "I give you a back massage after dinner." She winks

"Mm sounds nice, looking forward to it" pours two glasses of wine and hands her one, drinks from his own.

Nikki had this gross look on her face.

Max smiles as she takes the glass "to us" then she takes a drink

"Yes to us" Logan said clicking their glasses together

Nikki continued setting the table

Max smiles then helps setting the table, purposely bending over slightly

Nikki shook her head a bit; when she was done she went to the couch and started watching TV.

Logan chuckles at the sight and checked the chicken had started to cook, then makes a drink for Nikki and handing it to her.

Nikki takes it with a small smile.

Max's face reddens at a thought then shakes her head

Nikki stared at the TV.

Logan headed back to the kitchen to prepare the Cale family special dessert.

Max was leaning against the counter, sipping her wine.

Logan takes out the chicken and finishes the dessert, and takes them over to the table and plates up "dinner is served ladies" takes wine and sits at table

Nikki walks over to the table and sits down.

Max smiles "at least you didn't forget to turn the oven on" laughs then goes and sits down

Logan chuckles "True."

"I think you were right about freedom." Max said, eating.

"Really?"

"Yes. No matter what or how far I run, I can never get away from them. Never" Max sighs then sips her wine

Nikki continued eating then blocked all surrounding sounds out.

"Well we just seem to be a family running from two sides, Manticore and Ames White and his creepy breeding cult."

"Yeah.. I wish we could take out all of them. Just be done with them for a while."

Nikki blinked a few times then looked at both of them.


End file.
